User talk:The Zog.
Welcome Hi, welcome to ! Thanks for your edit to the User talk:LOLSKELETONS page. Please be sure to check out all the Site Rules, as it is important to follow them. Violation of these rules will result in your account being blocked. Read some new pastas by checking out the Article Listing or browse by topic by checking out the Genre Listing. Look at what our editors have written at the User Submissions page. Do not forget to add any story you create/upload to the Article Listing. If, after 30 minutes from adding a page, you neglect to put that page on the Article Listing, you will receive a 1 day block as stated in the rules. This is not the same as adding it to the User Submissions page. If you upload OC (Original Content; something that you wrote instead of found on the internet), be sure to tag it with the OC category AND add it to the User Submissions page as per the rules. If you mark a page as OC and do not add it to the User Submissions page, you will be warned first then blocked from editing for a day the next time it happens. The OC tag will also be removed. The same thing goes for putting a page on the Submissions and not tagging it as OC. This does not count as adding it to the Article Listing, though. This is an extra step for OC. Please leave a message on my talk page if I can help with anything! LOLSKELETONS (talk) 19:56, May 5, 2013 (UTC) LOLSKELETONS (Talk • ) 20:19, May 5, 2013 (UTC) [[User:Sloshedtrain|'Sloshedtrain']] 00:19, May 6, 2013 (UTC) Don't Don't put back stories in PotM nominations that I took off for quality reasons. Another instance of this will get you a block. Mystreve (talk) 17:56, November 14, 2014 (UTC) Ah. My mistake, didn't realize the circumstances, didn't see you were an admin. Still, won't happen again. BedrockPerson :D 18:13, November 14, 2014 (UTC) Re: Hey Zog, Brilliant catch. I've deleted the story, and I'm currently deciding on how to punish the user. As you can probably tell from my talk page, I don't have the best record with issuing plagiarism bans, so I'm going to ask a higher-up before I take any action. You are allowed to add the template to pages, by the way. « [[User:Underscorre|'Under']][[User talk:Underscorre|'Scorre']] » 21:43, February 9, 2015 (UTC) Re: Question As long as they're under the correct license (CC-BY-SA, or public domain), you should be OK. Remember to give appropriate credit (I can help you with that if you'd like, since the term is kinda ambiguous). [[User:Underscorre|'Under']][[User talk:Underscorre|'Scorre']] 06:12, February 10, 2015 (UTC) Re: "plagiarism" Thanks, but I don't think that really counts as plagiarism since the user who added the page never claimed the story as their own. Also, that particular pasta has been around long before /x/ - see Wikipedia:The Babysitter and the Man Upstairs LOLSKELETONS (talk) 18:01, February 18, 2015 (UTC) @Above IK but it's still suspicious, Also didn't I say it was before /x/'s time or was I hallucinating .-. BedrockPerson :D 19:52, February 18, 2015 (UTC) :Yeah, I misread your message. My bad. :Still, I wouldn't really call it plagiarism. It's a pretty popular urban legend, I wouldn't be surprised if someone just wasn't aware that it was already on the wiki and decided to add it themselves. LOLSKELETONS (talk) 20:02, February 18, 2015 (UTC) Warning Your edits are turning the story into a massive paragraph, please stop. Also check to see if you are using source mode when editing if this was not purposeful. (If it was, don't.) EmpyrealInvective (talk) 23:14, March 5, 2015 (UTC) 0_0 WTF, why does that keep happening?? It doesn't do that when I view the page X( BedrockPerson :D 23:18, March 5, 2015 (UTC) :Try switching to Source mode in preferences to see if that makes it better. The wiki has been working out lately and sometimes I can't even leave a message on user's talk pages so I know your pain. Hopefully that'll fix it. EmpyrealInvective (talk) 23:24, March 5, 2015 (UTC) Franticly vs Frantically First off, I'm glad you liked my story. Thank you. But, if you are as anal about spelling as you say you are you would know that the difference between the adverbs franticly and frantically is that franticly is in a frantic manner while frantically is in a frantic way. So, there is no spelling mistake and Rosemary was behaving in a frantic manner. Now I have to go back and chage it. Next time, maybe just leave a note about it in the comment section. If you liked it so much why didn't you say so? I told you how I felt about Pogo. HumboldtLycanthrope (talk) 23:35, March 5, 2015 (UTC) AHAHAHAHA Really? Just... really. Well, pardon my English! XD Either way, I left you a comment on your latest story. It was quite good. The grammar mistakes I refer to there, apply to American English. I have respect for both versions of English, and have been taught in both. Though I personally prefer British. Atonal Anthem (talk) 17:00, March 10, 2015 (UTC) Wat BedrockPerson :D 17:32, March 10, 2015 (UTC) The profile. Your profile. My username. Atonal Anthem (talk) 17:45, March 10, 2015 (UTC) Oh. Lulz. BedrockPerson :D 19:19, March 10, 2015 (UTC) Title Syntax "I can already tell by the title syntax this has questionable quality." You mean the title of that story in itself? :P --"The good mean well. We just don't always end up doing well." ~ Isaac (talk) 15:10, March 12, 2015 (UTC) Yes and no, no in the sense grammar is obviously incorrect BedrockPerson :D 15:13, March 12, 2015 (UTC) :"The Monster from Hell". That's almost as original as titles like Saw or Scream. That's what I was getting at lol --"The good mean well. We just don't always end up doing well." ~ Isaac (talk) 15:17, March 12, 2015 (UTC) Just a Joke For what it's worth, it got a laugh outta me. :D --Mikemacdee (talk) 02:16, March 19, 2015 (UTC) Templates There were some formatting issues on your recent story and I wasn't sure if they were intentional or not. (If they were, this template would be better for differentiating the rhyme from the story itself: EmpyrealInvective (talk) 16:03, March 20, 2015 (UTC) :Thanks for the heads up, they were intentional but I think it looks better like the way it is now :) BedrockPerson :D 16:05, March 20, 2015 (UTC) ::Additionally "monsters" and "demon/devil" are exclusive categories under the Category rules. Please remove the one that is least applicable from Six Little Mice. EmpyrealInvective (talk) 17:51, March 20, 2015 (UTC) Whoops. BedrockPerson :D 17:55, March 20, 2015 (UTC)